


Y3

by Envytastic



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Dartz is the bad guy, Fluff, M/M, Minor Johan/Juudai, Minor Ryouga/Yuuma, Minor Yuusei/Crow, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envytastic/pseuds/Envytastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sort of tribute to my favorite childhood Belgian singing group named K3, who has disbanded it's original members. They have found new members now, but it'll never be the same for me.</p><p>Yami and his band are playing for a charity event. However, in the program is also the wretched fake group Y3. Yami hates them, however, his opinion just might change when he sees the lead Mutou Yuugi sneaking around in his dressing room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y3

A sea of people, jumping up and down, screaming and shouting their names. This was what he lived for. This is what he worked so hard to achieve. He was panting and sweating. Quick short breaths from using his voice for so long. The heat of the spotlights were overbearing. He looked next to himself where one of his best friend was heaving up and down from breathing so heavily.

_Encore! Encore! Encore!_

He grinned at the people. He would’ve loved to play another one of his songs but he was tired and out of breath. Besides, they were also out of time. The next band was already waiting to set up. Also, he couldn’t wait to collapse on that oh so soft sofa in his dressing room. It was beckoning him at this point.

Being a musician was great but tiring. It was a dream come true but that wasn’t without years of practice, rejection and disappointment. “Thank you Domino!” He shouts into the microphone, raising the volume of the crowd. He waited a little for them to die down before continuing. “We’d love to play you another song but we’re out of time!” The crowd made noises of disappointment. “Please don’t forget to donate to Save the Children! Come one people we have yet to reach our goal! Now! Give it up for the Rare Hunters!” He shouted. This blasts the crowd with new life as they screamed. The stage hands were already moving away their instruments to replace them with that of the other band.

As they passed the other band, he gave the lead a high five, wishing them luck. The young man grinned at him. Rare Hunters was a family band consisting of two brothers and one sister. They were from Egyptian heritage and were gaining popularity fast. He heard the lead, Marik, greet the crowd through the speakers in the building. He was walking to his dressing room with his band in tow.

“You know Yami… the group playing after this one Y3.” His friend and bassist Johan noted as they walked. Otogi, Anzu and Crow grinned at the remark. Yami groaned and rolled his eyes. He hated that group with such a passion. He didn’t reply, too tired to argue right now. The look of disappointment on Johan’s face was evident.

Crow quickly stepped forward to fall in step with Yami. “Don’t tease him Johan. Don’t you see how tired he is?” The drummer cooed, pinching Yami’s cheek in feigned tenderness. Sighing through his nose, Yami glared at Crow, speeding up his walking, dressing room in sight. He was so happy he got his own room. Oh dear sofa….

“Guys I’m too tired for your shit right now.” He sighed, the fatigue finally keeping up with him. He could barely keep his eyes open. Knowing Yami was for real, Crow and Johan backed off. Otogi however, decided to be a dick.

“You know we have a signing session with them after the show.” Yami groaned even louder. He dashed the last few steps to his room, opening and shutting the door in the blink of an eye. He could hear his fellow band members laugh behind the door before going to their own room. Being the star of the show, he was allowed to have his own room while his band members had to share. They didn’t mind. They were more social than him.

Yami preferred the silence over people. It gave him inspiration to write their songs. Besides, Domino was his hometown. He was welcomed with open arms. Flopping down on the couch, he sank into the soft cushions. He hadn’t realized he was _this_ tired. If he closed his eyes, he would probably fall asleep. However, he couldn’t fall asleep yet. They still had quite a lot to do. Pack their instruments; take pictures with fans, the dreaded signing session. He couldn’t look like an undead while doing those.

Decided, he got up again despite his body feeling so heavy. Putting his precious guitar back in its stand, he stepped back to admire it. The Dark Magician was what he had named it. It was a purple and silver Schecter guitar. A Sunset Custom model the shopkeeper had told him. It was love on first sight. His two favorite colors, purple and silver and his favorite guitarist used a Schecter. The price wasn’t beautiful though. How the hell was he supposed to cough up 72.500 yen when they were just a mere garage band?

Every day he would visit the store to see if the guitar was there. Every day he would sigh of relief to see the guitar still displayed on the wall. He would work after school jobs, do odd jobs for his parents and neighbors, and once even collected change from the fountain in the mall. He was still banned from there. One fateful day, the guitar was gone. Yami was heartbroken. That didn’t stop him from saving though. He really did need a new guitar. With a heavy heart he returned to that store when he thought he had enough. The shopkeeper smiled and without a word went to the back, confusing Yami. In his hands when he returned, was the purple and silver Schecter guitar. Yami had never had such a huge and bright smile on his face. The shopkeeper told that he had noticed Yami eying the guitar and deliberately held it in the back for when Yami had enough money to get it. Alas, he hadn’t saved enough for this guitar, having lowered his standard. Like a godsend, the shopkeeper smiled and condoned the amount he was short.

And with that, Magician’s Operation was born. Kaiba had often told Yami that he needed to get a new one but Yami always disagreed. Dark Magician was precious to him. It was his first guitar and he hoped it would be his last too. With one last glance at the instrument, he made himself presentable and left the dressing room, securely locking the door behind him.

Greeting people here and there, he made his way to the dressing room of his friends, knocking before entering. Crow was lounging on the sofa, reading a magazine, he looked impressed with his eyebrows high up. Johan was tuning his bass while Anzu was sitting on Otogi’s lap, smooching him.  They were all high school friends, with Anzu and Otogi being high school sweethearts. Anzu used to practice classical ballet and could play the piano, so when Yami mentioned he wanted a keyboardist in his band, Otogi, being their rhythm guitarist, immediately suggested Anzu. At first Yami was skeptical, such a do-gooder would be out of place in a rock band but she surprised him. Besides flawlessly playing, she also had a nice singing voice. She would often do background vocals and even once replaced Crow on the drums when he broke his wrist.

“I thought you wanted to be alone.” Johan remarked without looking up. Yami just shrugged his shoulders, plopping down on an empty chair.

“I was almost falling asleep.” He answered, followed by a yawn. “Can’t fall asleep yet.”

“I feel ya.” Crow added, yawning too.

They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the music from the Rare Hunters and each other’s company. Until Johan decided to be the dick.

“So… Y3 huh.”

Yami groaned again, glaring at the grinning Johan. Johan was still looking at his white bass. It had a dragon on the frame and was adorned with seven different colored jewels. He called it his Rainbow Dragon. “Not a word about it.”

“Why do you even hate them so much? I think they can actually sing very well.” The question came from Anzu. Yami looked at her, all the attention on him now. Even Johan and Crow were looking away from what they were doing.

Yami shrugged his shoulder, the answer was very simple. “They’re fake artists taking credit for all the things they didn’t do.”

Anzu didn’t look impressed. “Yami. They’re a _children_ group.”

“I know that. _Why_ are they even here?” This was something he just didn’t get. How did an awesome band like his and that pretentious piece of shit called Y3 got booked in the same charity program. It made him feel like his band was grouped in the same category and this irked him. Well… this was a charity called Save the Children… but that was beside the point! Sure he wrote songs without any swearing or sexual content but that didn’t mean he was writing children’s songs. His songs had deeper meanings. Y3’s songs were about nothing and mostly had just gibberish in them.

How did he know this? Well he liked to listen to the radio and look at the music channel (totally not to see if they played his songs). Sometimes Y3 would play on his favorite radio channel and he was either too lazy or too busy to change channels.

“They don’t dress themselves, don’t write their own songs and even lip sync. Have you even seen one of their music videos? It’s just a big mushy mess of colors, lights, cheesy dance moves, cheap special effects and the frames change so fast it almost gives me a seizure.” He elaborated.

“We don’t do our own make-up.” Otogi said with a smile. “Are we fake too?”

“Kaiba gets us all our gigs. Very fakes.” Crow added.

“We don’t do our own hair. Much scandalous.” Johan added as well.

“We lip sync in music videos. Wow.” Anzu added. The band burst into laughing at Yami’s expense. Yami rolled his eyes and got up again. He wouldn’t have a proper conversation with the rest of the crew. Before he left the room he turned around. “Doge is an old meme. Come up with something more clever next time.” With that he slammed the door shut behind him.

“Doge will never be old!” Crow called after Yami, earning another fit of laughter from his friends. Yami smiled at the faint sentence. He loved his band members dearly, but he didn’t have the energy to deal with it all now. Maybe he could find a stagehand or a groupie to talk to. The hallways had become desolate in the minutes he was in the other dressing room. Desolate except for one person, right outside his dressing room and looking incredibly suspicious.

Mutou Yuugi.

He was looking around to see if anyone was around. Yami hid behind a conveniently placed potted plant, keeping a close eye on the singer. Looking around carefully once more, Yuugi actually started working on the lock. Yami felt the urge to jump out and bust the man but the other part of him was incredibly curious. What did Mutou want from his room?

The door creaked open softly and before slipping in, Yuugi looked around once more. Yami grit his teeth, slinking to his door and opening it softly. He peered in before entering the room. Yuugi’s back was facing him, looking at The Dark Magician. Curious, he watched instead of confronting the other singer.

As Yuugi reached out and touched the guitar, Yami’s hands balled into fists. How dare he touch his precious guitar? The guitar was picked up from the stand and yet Yami still didn’t do anything. A hundred questions went through this mind. Why was Yuugi in his room? Why was he so interested in The Dark Magician? Why was he so careful with it? Why was he putting on the strap?

More than angry, Yami was incredibly curious. Yuugi was so careful with holding the guitar. He couldn’t see the face of the other man, but he was pretty sure Yuugi was admiring it. Now this was interesting. Yuugi strummed a couple times before putting his hands into position. It was silent in the room before Yuugi started playing. He played the song Fallen Angel. One of his songs. One of his _favorite_ songs. And he did it flawlessly. Yami was shocked. He couldn’t move. He just stood there, listening to Yuugi play his song and softly hum the lyrics along.

As he finished Yuugi gave a happy sigh and plopped down on the couch Yami had sat on earlier, hugging the purple guitar to his chest. He still hadn’t noticed that Yami was in the room, by the door.

“Hey.”

Yuugi gasped, jumping up, forgetting he was holding the instrument. Both Yami’s red eyes and Yuugi’s violet eyes widened at the guitar flying through the air. Everything went slowly for Yami. He dashed forward to grab his precious instrument, pushing Yuugi aside. Yuugi had the same idea and was reaching out but accidentally hit Yami in the face. The unintentional punch made Yami lose his balance and he fell. Before hitting the ground, he was able to grab the neck of the guitar, hugging it to absorb the shock of the impact.

Both Yami and Yuugi sighed in relief. “Is Dark Magician okay?” Yuugi asked as he held out his hand for Yami, to hoist him up.

“Yeah.” Yami replied, accepting the hand. He double checked the guitar once he was on his feet and nodded that everything was okay. “Never in my wildest dream did I think you could play the guitar.” Yami added with a laugh.

Yuugi blushes, looking away. “Y-you dream about me?”

“No.” Yami said bluntly, sitting down and inspecting the guitar more closely. Hopefully it hadn’t been scratched.

“O-oh.” Was that disappointment in Yuugi’s voice? He stood in front of the empty space on the couch, almost unsure if he could sit or not. Yami didn’t say anything, curious as to what Yuugi would do.

“How did you know the name of my guitar?” Yami asked, happy that no damage was done to the instrument. He looked at Yuugi expectantly.

“I’m actually-” Yuugi looked at the door to be sure it was closed. “A huge fan.” He finished with a broad smile. Yami’s head snapped up and his mouth hung open. “I have always wanted to meet you and I am so, so, so, so, sorry to break into your dressing room and playing The Dark Magician without asking but when I saw it there I just couldn’t help myself.”

Yami smiled. Yuugi wasn’t as bad as he initially thought. “No harm done, right?” He asked. Yuugi nodded and now had the confidence to sit down next to Yami, although he still sat on the very edge of the seat.

“Why the secrecy though?” Yami asked, looking at Yuugi. The other musician bit his lips and looked away. Yami raised an eyebrow. Yuugi got up without another word and opened up the door to the hallways, looking left and right before closing it and returning to Yami.

“Promise me you won’t tell anyone?” Yuugi asked. Yami nodded nonchalantly. “Anyone.” Yuugi presses a little harder. Yami looked a little confused and nodded again, adding “of course.” This seemed to please Yuugi as he exhaled the breath he had been holding and sat back down. “I’m actually not allowed to openly like this kind of music.” Yuugi admitted.

It was silent for a few moments before Yami burst out laughing. He didn’t see Yuugi’s indignant look from the laughter. “You’re kidding me right?” He said after his laughter died down. Yuugi didn’t answer and looked quite upset so Yami stopped laughing. “Wait… you’re actually serious?” He asked with disbelieve. Yuugi nodded.

“It’s in my contract.” Yuugi explained. “Our manager is going to extreme lengths to protect our image. We’re not allowed to smoke, have tattoos, like certain kinds of music, talk to people he doesn’t approve of…” Yuugi sighed before softly adding, “have a relationship.”

Yami chocked on his own spit. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He asked after a minor coughing fit. Yuugi shook his head.

“I once flirted with this guy who was playing in our music video. His name was Fudo Yuusei and he was so handsome.” Yuugi slurred dreamily. “Mr. Doma caught us giving each other lovey-dovey eyes and forbade everything. Probably scared we would elope together.”

Yami was actually feeling guilty now. These people were always smiling on stage and being happy while they were dying on the inside. Well, at least Yuugi was. He had no idea about the other members. “If you don’t like it, why don’t you quit?”

“I actually planned to.” Yuugi said as he leaned back into the chair, feeling more comfortable now. “But the kids man… they love us. Could you ever break the heart of a child?” Yami thought about it. He probably could, but it was obvious Yuugi couldn’t. “There was this terminally ill child that had a make-a-wish wish that she could meet us. She asked that I never stopped with Y3 and thus, my fate was sealed.” He sighed.

Yami was speechless. He decided to just change the subject. “Where’d you learn to play? You were amazing.” This made Yuugi blush again and he fidgeted.

“I wanted to be a rock star too but somehow ended up in this kiddie group.” He laughed. “I always practiced in the attic when I was a kid. My grandfather had this old guitar and I just learned by playing.” Just like Yami. He was really seeing Yuugi in a complete new light. Yuugi _is_ a real musician. He was just being held back by a contract. Breaching the contract could cost him millions and ruin his life.

A knock on the door made both men jump up. “Come in.” He said. The door opened and before them stood a tall man with light blue hair. He looked really stoic, looking at Yuugi.

“Mr. Doma!” Yuugi gasped out.

“What are you doing here Yuugi? You’re supposed to be in make-up.” He said, eyes slowly sliding over to Yami. “More importantly what are you doing here with this man?”

Yami grinned. He already didn’t like this man. Seeing that Yuugi didn’t know what to say, he wrapped his arm around Yuugi’s shoulder. “I kidnapped him.” He said with a challenging grin. Yuugi gasped again, the man’s eyes squinted.

“Why.” It wasn’t a question, it was a demand.

Yami just shrugged his shoulders. “My band was annoying me and I wanted to talk to someone so I reeled in the first person I saw in the hall. It happened to be this guy.” He said looking down at Yuugi. Yuugi had his mouth opened, eyes wide and a huge blush on his face.

“Come.” The man said, making a motion with his hand. Yuugi nodded and immediately slipped out of under Yami’s arm to join the man. “Go to your room, Mai is waiting.” Yuugi nodded and scurried away. Finally he turned back to Yami. “Stay away from him.” And with that, he left as well.

Yami felt the urge to punch something. Not wanting to trash the room the organization so generously gave him. He made a beeline to the room of his other band mates. Not to punch them of course, just to vent to them. He might punch Johan and/or Crow if they annoyed him though. Slamming the door open without knocking first, startled the occupants of the room, waking Crow up from his nap.

“Wh-what?” He said in his disorientation, sitting up and looking around.

“What do you guys know about Y3?” He asked, ignoring the questioning looks.

Anzu looked at her husband before looking back Yami. “Why the sudden interest?” She asked. Yami didn’t reply so she just starting telling him what she knew. “Their singers are three young men named Yuugi, Yuma and Yuuya. You know… because their names start with the Y, they’re called Y3.” Anzu told. “Seriously though. Why do you want to know?”

Yami shrugged his shoulders as he sat down. “I talked with Yuugi. I might not hate them that much anymore. Tell me more interesting stuff.” He stated, shocking everyone in the room. “What?” He asked as he got no answer.

“W-well… Y3 started out for teenagers when they first started but got more popular with children and so they made children songs.” Johan told, leaning back in his chair. “My little cousin was once singing one of their earlier songs and I seriously just spat out my drink.” He added.

Yami raised an eyebrow, not believing it. So Johan took out his phone and opened up the video clip from the internet. He handed it to Yami who waited for it to load. As the video and music started playing, Yami immediately rolled his eyes. “This is still gibberish. All they’re saying is heya mama and hey.” He complained.

“Just wait.” Johan said. Yami’s eyes widened and he paused the video. It was definitely a different one from the ones they did now. He looked at Johan who was smirking. There was no way Yuugi just sung that.

“Did he just say, **I want you, you want me, I know a place where they won’t find us. You can devour me?** ” Even Anzu and Otogi were surprised.

“This song is about sex!” Otogi said what was on all of their minds. Ignoring his other band members, he continued with the song. It didn’t get any better.

“ **Do it very softly, no whimpers and no giggles. Very softly....** ” Yami quoted as he listened. “ **Heat wave in my heart. Let me come to your room tonight, a thousand hot dreams. Leave your window open I’ll be sneaking in**?!” Yami’s mouth hung open. “Even we haven’t done songs about sex!”

The lyrics weren’t even the worse. They were undressing this good looking man and even squirted sun block beneath his belly button and just above the hem of his swimming trunks. If that wasn’t an insinuation then call him stupid. For some reason he really wanted to punch that guy in the face. “There’s more.” Johan said as he snatched his phone away from Yami. He tapped something in before handing the phone back to Yami. The title read ‘ _Love Captain_ ’

Okay, so the start of the song wasn’t that bad. Until…. “ **I’ll wear one of those sailor hat, and nothing else than that.** ” Yami laughed, handing the phone back to Johan. “Okay, I get it. Damn, Yuugi must be sexually frustrated.” This earned him stares from the others. “He’s not allowed to date!”

“And why do you know this?” Crow asked with a smirk. This earned him a punch in his arm from Yami.

“It came up in conversation.” He huffed. “No but seriously, the guy is miserable. His manager controls his life.”

“Dartz Doma founded Yuugi, Yuma and Yuuya when they were 16, 15 and 16. Their first television performance was a huge flop but despite that they still brought out that song and it was a success, in the wrong targeted group. Dartz Doma took whatever he could and changed them into a children group. It was a really good move on his part. They became huge.” Anzu read from her phone.

“I don’t like Dartz Doma.” Yami huffed.

“Did you heard that Johan? Yami doesn’t like double D’s.” Crow joked.

“I like double D’s.” Otogi said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Anzu elbowed his gut.

“No you like C’s. My C’s to be precise.”

“Yes dear.” Otogi gasped.

Laughing at the shenanigans of his friends, he came up with an idea to help Yuugi. “Guys, I have an idea.” He stated sitting up straight. They had a little bit of time before the signing session after Y3 was done; it was then that he would set his plan into motion.

After Rare Hunters, Y3 was up immediately. Yami actually listened to them and found that he quite liked Yuugi’s voice. He was a really good singer. He was backstage with the rest of his crew when Yuugi and his friends had finished up. This was their cue. Before they left the stage, they set up their instruments. Even the stagehands weren’t aware of what was going on and were confused as to what to do.

Yami gently pried the microphone out of Yuugi’s hand and brought it to his lips. “You guys wanted an encore?!” He shouted to the crowd. Immediately they went wild. The ones who were starting to leave rushed right back in.

“Encore! Encore! Encore!” They instantly cheered. Yuugi looked at him questioningly and Yami just grinned at him.

“What about Fallen Angel?!” As the audience screamed, they readied to play. “Five, six, seven, ei-ow, ow!” He suddenly shouted as he grabbed his wrist. “I made a wrong movement and I think I sprained my wrist.” He said as he held his wrist to his chest. Yami was a great musician, but he was a terrible actor. He took off the strap of The Dark Magician and handed it to Yuugi. “Good thing we have a replacement here.”

Yuugi looked horrified. He glanced to the back, where Dartz was giving him a look that was a warning. If he grabbed that guitar and started playing, he was in deep trouble. Yuugi was hesitating. He was sick of Dartz controlling his life. Looking at Yami’s encouraging eyes, his resolve was made. He firmly grabbed the neck of the guitar, making the crowd go wild. Yuuya and Yuma not wanting any trouble, immediately followed Dartz, who turned and left without another word. It was already too late for Yuugi. Crow started tapping his drumsticks.

After the song, Yuugi immediately handed the guitar back to Yami and rushed to Dartz, most likely to apologize. Yami felt bad so when he had put everything away, he went to dressing room appointed to Yuugi. The sight he was met with wasn’t a pretty one. Doma was yelling at Yuugi, who could only take it with his head held low, left eye squint shut. He would duck with every new sentence Dartz yelled at him.

“You should’ve realized you were expendable. And guess what Yuugi. You’re fired.”

“That’s quite alright actually.” Yuugi’s head shot up at the voice. He looked at Yami with wide disbelieving eyes. The rock star was smirking, arms crossed over his chest, nonchalantly leaning against the doorpost. “I came here to offer Yuugi a spot in my band.”

This earned Yami a gasp from Yuugi and a sneer from Dartz. He looked at Yuugi, eyes cold and uncaring. “You will hear from my lawyer.” Without another word or glance, he picked up his suitcase and left. Yami never stopped glaring until the man was out of sight. This was what Yuugi feared the most.

“Don’t worry.” The rock star said with reassurance. “Kaiba has some great lawyers too.” Yuugi nodded solemnly as he let himself be lead to the room where Yami’s band waited for him. “I was also serious. I want you as a co-singer and we can share The Dark Magician.” Yami was glad that frown turned into a smile.

“I’d love that.” Why was Yami being so nice to Yuugi, a person he used to hate? The answer was simple. He had fallen for the little singer. It wasn’t something new he had come to realize. Those feelings of hatred towards this group, came from the denial that he had fallen for someone like Yuugi.

Yuugi was very easily accepted into their fan base. He could hit tones Yami couldn’t and it had blast new life into their music and they were more popular than ever, especially since word got out that famous Mutou Yuugi, singer of a children’s group had become member of a rock band. Yuugi and Yami started a relationship fast. Yuugi was flustered all the time when Yami was close to him and Yuugi had a cute butt. It wasn’t that hard of a decision to make for Yami.

More interesting events were that Crow had somehow ended up with Yuusei, Yuugi’s old crush. He had seen the man posing for underwear in the magazine he had read in the dressing room of that charity event and was immediately sold. While it was awkward at first, the two became friends again and the subject was laughed at. Yuusei especially laughed when they used a cardboard cartoony cutout instead of a real man in their music video of _Love Captain_. Another notable event was that Anzu and Otogi were expecting their first child.

It also didn’t take too long for Y3 to look for a new member. They did it through a contest television show which they decided to call ‘Y2 looks for Y3’. It was painful to watch how Yuuya and Yuma were so friendly with the contestants; almost as if they didn’t care Yuugi had left. But then again, that was expected of those two. Yami always watched it with Yuugi for moral support, making fun of the contestants to cheer his little love up.

One in particular got their attention. He seemed to be really scatterbrained and didn’t even know what he was auditioning for. However, his singing voice was amazing and the judges didn’t even need to say anything, they immediately let him pass.

It was also he who won. Yuugi sighed as he was officially replaced in Y3. While yes, he had wanted to leave for a little while, it was still painful to see that he was replaced so easily. All his hard work was already forgotten since everyone was so excited about Juudai now. Children really had fickle minds.

Yuugi sighed again, seeing people chant Juudai’s name and being all excited. Johan frowned, not liking to see his little friend so sad. “You know… I could seduce this Juudai kid. He’ll be fired and it’ll piss double D off. Yuugi laughed at Johan’s suggestion but shook his head nonetheless.

“It’s quite alright actually. Let Juudai have his fame, he deserved it.” Yuugi answered with a small smile. He had forgotten in what a great band he ended up in. They were all really close friend, even living together. It was a big mansion Kaiba had bought for them. Everyone had their own living quarters and there were areas they all made use of like the kitchen and the common room. Almost like a hotel. Johan shrugged his shoulders and returned to focusing on his phone. Most importantly, Yuugi had gained an amazing boyfriend.

“Why was Double D actually so keen on keeping you ‘clean’”? Yami asked as he took a gulp of his beer. Sure protecting an image is one thing but banning dating? Yuugi shrugged his shoulders and Johan just stared at them with a deadpan expression.

“I guess to protect my image and stuff.” He answered.

“Nope.” The three men looked back to see Crow leaning against the doorframe. Yuugi and Yami looked expectantly while Johan smirked knowingly. “It’s obvious isn’t it?” He said as he plopped down next to Yami and took the bottle of beer from his hand. “He was after Yuugi’s giblets.” Yami’s mouth hung open while Yuugi looked mortified. Johan burst out into laughter by the way Crow had articulated it.

“He would keep Yuugi a fresh virgin so once he was the hottest boy in the country he would sweep Yuugi off his feet. He would be filthy rich and have a popular cute partner.” Johan added. “I’m assuming your partners were your backup if he couldn’t find anyone pleasing.”

Yuugi shuddered at the thought of Dartz and him. It did make sense though. He suddenly felt very sorry for Juudai.

“Oh well, he got a fresh young man now to chase after.” Yami said after he swiped his bottle back from Crow. “He better stay away from my Yuugi.” He murmured before taking another swig. Damn Crow, he had already almost emptied the bottle. Johan returned to his phone without another word and Crow left to get his own bottle.

The following morning, Yuugi spat out his coffee as he watched the news. Yuuki Juudai was fired already. Instead of looking for a new a member again, they were renewing the whole group. Apparently tabloid paparazzi had snapped pictures of Yuma and the bassist of Barian’s Force, Kamishiro ‘Shark’ Ryouga’ kissing. Yuuya decided he didn’t want to continue on with total strangers and pursued his dream of being an entertainer instead. Dartz planned they would once again do a contest, but this time they would be looking for three new teenage boys to continue on with the name Y3.

“Morning.” Yuugi heard as he was looking at the TV in the shared dining area.

“Morning.” He idly replied, not looking. Then he realized. The voice wasn’t from someone he knew, but it was oddly familiar. Looking at the person, he did a double take. “Yuuki Juudai!” He shouted as he realized just who it was.

“Yo!” The brunet greeted with a peace sign and a grin. He was stark naked save for an oversized t-shirt he was wearing. The shirt rode up as the man reached for the cupboards, revealing a butt with red handprints on it.

“W-what’re you doing here? Why were you fired?” He asked, still in shock the new and former member of his previous group was standing in their dining area, with obvious sex signs on him.

“I seduced him!” Was Johan’s explanation. He too was nude except for the robe. “I send double D a picture of us doing the nasties. He was pissed!” Johan laughed as he poured coffee.

“I want some too!” Juudai shouted at Johan as he took place at the table next to Yuugi. He could see why Juudai won the contest. He was very carefree and social. Johan placed a cup of coffee in front of Juudai and sat next to the young man.

“So… what are you going to do now?” Yuugi asked, concerned for the boy. He had landed a place in Yami’s band but he was sure Yami couldn’t just recruit every fired musician into his band.

Juudai only shrugged his shoulders. “I dunno.” He said without a care in world.

“Maybe you can join our band too.” Johan suggested.

“Afraid that isn’t going to happen.” Yami said followed by a yawn. He leaned down to give Yuugi a kiss before going to the precious espresso machine. “We’re already at a surplus with Yuugi in the band. However, after Anzu gives birth, you can substitute the keyboard. If you can play of course.” Yami sat on the other side of Yuugi, softly sipping the sweet nectar of the gods, better known as coffee.

“Nope.”

“Bummer.”

Juudai laughed, shaking his head. “Nah, I’m fine with being a groupie. As long as I get a piece of this.” He said as he grabbed Johan’s ass. Johan had a very pleased smirk on his lips.

Yami too laughed. “Deal.”

“Morning.” Came the voice of Crow as he was carried inside by a Yuusei who also wasn’t wearing anything other than a robe. All of them had seen each other naked at one point, so it didn’t quite matter how they appeared in the shared areas, unless they were completely naked of course. If one of them, except Otogi of course, saw Anzu naked it would usually end up with a swollen cheek or black eye.

Yuusei sat Crow down on the chair. The man winced as his sore butt met the hard wooden surface of the chair. Yuusei put Crow’s breakfast and beverage in front of him and sat down with his own food, digging in without another word. Yami raised an eyebrow.

“Did we have an orgy last night?” He asked as he looked around it. He and Yuugi did the frick frack too last night but they had at least dressed decent when getting out of bed.

“Apparently.” Johan laughed before he took a bite of his toast.

“Not everyone participated unfortunately.” Otogi grumbled as he went to the espresso machine. He was followed by a highly pregnant Anzu. The woman grimaced seeing the state of all her friends plus the new guy who was revealing a little too much.

“Seriously guys it’s not that hard to get dressed.” She sighed as she sat next to Yuusei.

“Sorry Anzu.” They all said in monotone and harmony. The only woman of the group rolled her eyes. With Otogi sitting down all the seats around the table was filled. They silently ate their breakfast when a phone vibrated. The ten occupants all picked up their phone and everyone except Yuugi put theirs down.

“Who’s it from?” Yami asked as he lazily peered over Yuugi’s shoulder.

“It’s from Yuma.” Yuugi answered surprised.

_‘Hey Yuugi… how are you doing?_

_Say uhm… I wanted to apologize for not having your back and leaving with Dartz… he seriously scared me. Seeing him so angry really scared me. I mean I was already seeing Shark at that time and couldn’t stop imagining what he would do if he found out. Well now that that’s also out and I’m not affiliated with Dartz anymore, would you like to hang out together again? You know for old times’ sake!  I’ll also introduce you to Shark and his band mates! Their manager Kaito can be so serious sometimes it’s fun to annoy him!_

Yuugi actually laughed at that. He knew Yuma could be clingy and annoy people. Dartz wasn’t pleased when Yuma got tardy and sloppy. After a lecture Yuma did everything with military precision and it had really ruined the mood in the group. Yuma had lost himself, but it appeared he reverted back to his old self and that really made Yuugi happy. He continued reading the text.

_So let me know okay? I really want to meet your boyfriend at the other guys too! Did you know? Juudai already got fired after he immediately slept with some apparently hotshot person. Dartz went berserk and trashed his office after he also found out I was going out with Shark! Yuuya actually found a circus that wanted to hire him so he is a performer now. He sent me some tickets so we could maybe go together. I really do miss you, you know?_ _J_

_Much much lovesies, Yuma_

Yuugi smiled brightly as he typed up an answer. His friends may have had replaced them in the group, but they never replaced him in their hearts.

_“Yumaaaaaaa_

_Of course I would like to go see Yuuya perform! I missed you guys so much as well! Stupid Dartz has no more control over us! I would love to meet this Shark you fell for. We’ll meet up soon okay? How about a double date? Yami and I, and you and Shark. I’m looking forward to it already! :D"_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a kinda tribute to my favorite child music group called K3. It’s a Belgian group consisting of three women and it was called that because the names of the singers all start with the K. These were Kathleen, Kristel and Karen. My cousins and I would also impersonate them. I was Kathleen and she still is my favorite to this day. Inspired by them we would also write songs. The group broke up though. Kathleen had left to go solo I think (I outgrew them by this time), and they did a contest to find a replacement. 
> 
> This became Josje. I found it really funny cause I had Yuugi as Kathleen in my mind when I wrote this and he gets replaced by Juudai, whose name also starts with the J. Last year, the group broke up. I think there was some friction between the singers and something involving the owner of the studio. The group claimed it to be because Karen and Kristel were becoming too old (I think they’re around the age of 40 as I wrote this.)
> 
> Also, in Japan some idol groups are really banned from dating. I don’t know who or which, but this girl was fired from her agency after she was seen leaving the house of this male artist. So it’s a real thing happening in Japan. 
> 
> I have used parts of the songs called ‘Heyah Mama’ which was their first song. The other one was ‘Liefdeskapitein’. I’ve been listening to them again for nostalgias sake and was so surprised to what they actually sang. I never quite understood them as a child. The things I said, singing so loudly!
> 
> So, thank you everyone for reading! Thank you everybody so much for reading. If you’d liked it leave a review and as always, I will see YOU in the next video! Uhm I mean story. BUH BYE!


End file.
